pmdshiftfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Editor
The story editor can be used to create interactive in-game cutscenes. It can be accessed from the in-game admin panel (F1). Segments Each story consists of multiple segments, or steps. Each segment represents a single action that will be taken by the system. For example, the "Say" segment will display a dialog message on the screen and wait for the user to continue. You will need to combine multiple segments to create a full story. There are many different effects that can be used, from scrolling the camera, to creating (fake) NPCs. Segment Types Say: Display a dialog with text and a portrait. Pause: Pause the story for a given amount of time. Padlock: Lock/unlock the story (to prevent it from being run again) Map Visibility: Hide/show the map with a black screen Play Music: Plays music Stop Music: Stops the currently playing music, and plays the music specified on the map. Warp: Warp the player to the given location. Player Padlock: Lock/unlock player movement. While player movement is locked, they will not be able to move. Create FNPC: Create a Fake NPC. The ID is a number you choose, which will be used for other FNPC segments. The map needs to be the full map ID (s100 instead of just 100 for map 100). This can be found with the /loc command. Move FNPC: Move a FNPC to a given location. Use the ID # from the FNPC you created before. To pause the story until the FNPC has finished moving, check "Pause until complete". Change FNPC Direction: Change the direction a FNPC is facing. Delete FNPC: Delete a FNPC. Note: All FNPCs are automatically deleted when the story is complete. Run Script: Run a story script. Hide Players: Hide all players on the map. Players will no longer be visible. Show Players: Show all players on the map, if they were previously hidden. Players will be visible. Scroll Camera: Scroll the camera to focus on a given location. Example Start by adding a "Say" segment. This is done by selecting "Say" from the drop-down, then clicking "Add". Once added, click on the new item from the list. You will then be able to change properties specific to that dialog. Enter some text, and select a portrait (corresponds to the Pokedex #). Next, add a pause segment. Change the length to 1000 milliseconds (this equals one second). Next, add another "Say" segment. Set the text and portrait. Finally, add a "Padlock" segment. Make sure "Locked" is checked. This segment will lock the story, to prevent the player from seeing it again. When you are finished, click "Save". You can then run your story using "/teststory #", where # corresponds to the story you are editing. When running, the story will look something like this: Testing The following commands can be used to test your story: /teststory # - Start testing a story. The # corresponds to the story number. /unlockstory # - Unlock a previously locked story. Once unlocked, you will be able to run the story again (in both tests, and on maps) /lockstory # - Lock an unlocked story. Once locked, you will not be able to run the story again (unless it is unlocked). Category:Community Category:Guide